


A Moment of Courage

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Soft Smut Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Greg reaches out in a moment of courage. He will be glad he did.





	A Moment of Courage

Greg reached out in a moment of utter weakness. His hand was moving without his permission, suddenly grasping the cloth on the arm of a very expensive coat. They were alone in the back alley, somehow, miraculously, in the middle of this outrageous incident that had called even Mycroft Holmes out into this freezing, early spring night.

Mycroft froze and turned, looking at Greg with narrowed eyes. His calculating gaze, his piercing blue eyes… Greg almost forgot to breathe, as he remembered just why his treacherous body had made him take this chance. His ears grew red, and with a sinking heart he knew… he could see that Mycroft read everything on his face. But his fingers still wouldn’t let go, as he felt the warmth of Mycroft’s body seeping through the fabric of the suit.

Then Mycroft turned completely and briefly looked down to Greg’s hand, then up again to his face. They were about the same height, but Greg always felt like Mycroft was towering over him… more so even now. Mycroft cleared his throat.

“Unwise, Detective Inspector,” he said quietly.

Greg swallowed. He wanted to respond, but the words were stuck in his throat.

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” Mycroft continued.

“I do know,” Greg managed to reply with a hoarse voice. “Do you know what I’m asking?”

Mycroft smirked and raised an eyebrow. He actually licked his lips. Just a flash of tongue, and Greg already drew in a sharp breath. A few seconds later he found himself backed against the wall of a building, into the deep shadow of the night. Mycroft didn’t actually touch his body, just hovered in front of him, hands on each side of his head. His eyes glinted even in the darkness.

“I may know better than you do. But that’s rather the point, isn’t it?” Mycroft said, amusement clear in his voice.

He was so close that Greg could feel Mycroft’s warm breath on his skin. His whole body was tense, shivering, not only because of the cold stone on his back. Then Mycroft leaned in, so that their noses were almost touching, his eyes staring into the uncharted depths of his imagination. Greg’s hands uselessly moved at his side, fingertips running over the uneven white paint of the brick wall, not daring to reach out again.

“Let me repeat myself: This whole notion is very unwise.”

Greg shook his head. “If it is, then why are you still here?”

Mycroft laughed softly, but without malice, and the mere sound soaked deep into Greg’s soul.

“It would be rude to refuse your offer outright,” he mused. “But, honestly, I have to admit I’m impressed by your initiative. I thought you’d take at least a few more months to work up the courage. Shouldn’t have underestimated an inspector of the Yard. Don’t look so surprised. You watch me with undisguised hunger. Sometimes you look so delicious that I had to restrain myself not to kidnap you for my own pleasure.”

“Then why--”

“Didn’t I do anything? Well, like I said, any association would be unwise.”

“Why?”

Mycroft sighed and his gaze turned downwards. “You could have anyone. There’s no need to offer yourself to man such as myself. I’m hardly a prize. You are.”

Greg reached out and cautiously put a hand on Mycroft’s face, turned it up again gently. He caressed his cheek with his thumb, then let it rest on Mycroft’s lips. As Mycroft sighed contently at the touch, something in Greg’s heart unclenched.

“I can offer myself to anyone I want. And I want you,” he whispered.

Mycroft’s tongue darted out and licked Greg’s thumb. Just that brief touch made Greg’s low simmering arousal flare up and he could bare suppress a moan.

“This is your last chance to back out,” Mycroft said, but his voice was so deep and already possessive that Greg didn’t believe he meant it, and he was curiously fine with that.

“I’m not taking it.”

Mycroft leaned in, and Greg was sure he’d kiss him, but then Mycroft’s lips were on his ear, and their bodies finally aligned. He sucked in a harsh breath, as he felt the obvious evidence of Mycroft’s arousal press into his thigh, hard and insistent. One of Mycroft’s hands reached up to fist his hair, and the other closed around his throat. Greg’s head was pulled back and at the same time he felt a pressure on his throat that wasn’t painful, but restrictive in all the right ways.

“You want to kneel for me,” Mycroft breathed into his ear. “You want me to use you. You want to please me. You look at me like you want me to own you.”

Greg felt his breath being cut off as he attempted to reply.

“Hush now. On your knees.”

Greg shivered in Mycroft’s grasp, and sunk down slowly along the wall, until his face was at the right height for… he looked up, but hidden behind Mycroft’s coat, it was too dark to see anything. The air between them had heated up and as Greg breathed in, he could smell Mycroft’s arousal in the confined space. His own cock pulsed in his trousers, straining against it confines.

“You know what to do,” Mycroft said quietly.

Greg undid the buttons on Mycroft’s trousers with shaky fingers and he reached into his underwear to draw out his erection. The flesh was hot against his fingers, and the mere feeling made him gasp low, the smell getting stronger by the second. Not a second after Mycroft was freed, Greg felt hands in his hair, and he could only open his mouth as the hard cock was pushed into it. No teasing, no waiting. Just two hands holding him, making sure he wasn’t bumping his head against the wall, and the body in front of him, pushing in, again and again, with slow, determined movements.

Greg would’ve sighed with relief if he had any air to do it. His body relaxed, and he could barely hold on to the cloth of Mycroft’s trousers, as he was used for his pleasure. This was what he had wanted. Wanted for so long. Every time he’d seen Mycroft walk through his crime scenes like he owned the world. Every time they’d talked in his office, in private, it would’ve been so easy to sink to his knees like this, but he hadn’t dared. Now he had. Greg fisted the expensive fabric under his hands. A suit that probably cost more than all of the clothes he was wearing, including his watch. It shouldn’t turn him on so much, but oh god, it did.

He was glad that his moans were muffled by Mycroft’s cock, as his concentration slipped and all sensation narrowed down to the sliding motion against his tongue and Mycroft’s own, aborted groans. Spit was running down his chin, but he made no attempt to wipe it off. Instead he sucked. Hard. Mycroft stuttered in his movements and he heard a low curse, which was the only warning he got before his nose met Mycroft’s groin, he pushed himself as deep as he would go and a flood of hot liquid spilled down Greg’s throat.

Greg couldn’t breathe. His throat closed up, and his nose was held close by the pressure. But instead of fighting he went slack in Mycroft’s hands, just taking everything he was given. Mycroft thrust in and out of his mouth, until his erection had waned completely, smearing his cum everywhere, basically marking Greg as his own. As he finally pulled out, Greg drew in a large breath, and before he could look up, Mycroft had already tucked himself in and sunk to his knees in front of him.

As he slowly dragged a finger through the sticky liquid on Greg’s lips, the other man quivered, his cock making itself known again. Mycroft leaned closer and started licking his own cum from Greg’s face, cupping his head gently. Finally their lips met in an unhurried kiss, which was so full of love and admiration that Greg’s heart started to hurt.

“You’ll come with me so I can properly take care of this,” Mycroft said against Greg’s mouth, his hand on his erection, which eagerly pushed itself into the pressure. “Right now.”

Greg could only nod, and Mycroft rose to his feet. He could see him tap out something on his phone, then look back to Greg, who was still sitting on the floor. Greg was tired, aroused, but somehow curiously sated. The mere thought of Mycroft using him had always been enough to get him off. The fact that he’d just been gloriously used and was now sitting at Mycroft’s feet - that he wanted him there - was such a miracle that it hadn’t even registered yet. A minute later, Greg could see a car pull up at the end of the alley.

“It’s the middle of the night. No one will fault you for wrapping this case up in the morning.”

Greg nodded, and tried to get up, but his knees were still weak, so he struggled. Mycroft smiled down at him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Allow me.”

As Greg was carried to the car and deposited in the backseat, he stared at Mycroft’s face, who looked back at him with a self-satisfied smile.

“I kept my distance,” Mycroft said, as he closed the door behind him. “I warned you. You gave yourself over willingly.”

It was the easiest thing to slip to his knees on the carpet of the car, so Greg did. Mycroft leaned back in his seat and Greg was happy to see an approving look on his face. He didn’t know why he craved Mycroft’s approval so much, but it washed over him with shivers of pleasure and made his cock throb. He realised with a start that he was still hard.

“You may use my leg to bring yourself to completion,” Mycroft said and held his hand out. “In fact, I’d very much like to see your face when you do.”

Greg sucked in a harsh breath, but leaned closer anyway, sighing as Mycroft cupped his face and then carded his fingers through his hair.

“If this is too much for you, too soon, you have to tell me,” Mycroft said gently.

“I will, thank you,” Greg answered and pressed a kiss to Mycroft’s finger, where they ran across his lips. “But it isn’t. It’s just right. Exactly what I needed.”

Mycroft looked at him with a curious expression that was more vulnerable than anything he had ever seen on his face, but then the dirty smirk returned, and so did Greg’s excitement. He felt vaguely embarrassed as he moved closer to Mycroft’s leg, but as his erection came into contact with something solid to rub against, he let out a needy moan, his hips moving out of their own accord almost immediately. Greg clung to Mycroft’s thigh with one hand, the other was pulled up and suddenly he felt his fingers being sucked on.

“Ah… fuck…” he breathed, rubbing himself against Mycroft, his face buried in the fabric of his trousers. It felt wrong to sit here, to do this. He was sure his face was red from embarrassment, but the very thought made him feel more turned on than anything. As Mycroft bit his fingers gently, he cursed and changed his angle, now looking up at the man he was getting himself off on. He encountered eyes so dark and so full of hunger than he had to draw in a deep breath. Mycroft was looking at him in fascination and utter adoration, and as he brought down Greg’s hand to the bulge in his trousers, Greg’s arousal reached new heights. He squeezed hard and was gratified to see Mycroft throw his head back and curse, moving his hips upwards into the pressure.

“I changed my mind,” Mycroft huffed, and for a moment Greg wondered what he meant, when he was pushed back onto the carpet of the spacious car, and Mycroft followed him over, reaching down to pull Greg out.

As his cock was finally freed, Greg’s breath sped up, but he could only enjoy the colder air for a moment, when he felt Mycroft’s hot lips on him, swallowing him down as far as he could go. He forgot everything around him as the pressure inside him was close to bursting, and he pushed Mycroft’s head down as he came down his throat, just as the other had done to him. Mycroft moaned around him, the vibrations traveling through Greg’s body, as he sucked and sucked until Greg was too raw to do anything but cry weakly.

“I wish I was younger so I could mark your face again,” Mycroft said as he pulled off with groan. “Alas we’re almost at my home.”

Of course they were, Greg thought with a smile. Mycroft answered with an amused grin and slipped back into the car seat with ease. 

“Take your time, inspector,” he said, just as Greg shuffled closer to lay his head on Mycroft’s foot.

He curled himself into a ball at Mycroft’s feet and was utterly content.


End file.
